


Unfinished Business

by kiwis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Gangs, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwis/pseuds/kiwis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Gendry/Arya AU where they are running from a gang in the streets of a city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and angsty and I apologize.

Pain shot through Gendry’s shoulder as he rounded the corner into a dark alley. He fought to keep running, his legs burning with lactic acid. He didn’t bother to look back to see if she was with him, he could hear her feet and the heavy breathing that was so familiar to him.  


At least he could only hear one set of footsteps, meaning their pursuers were falling back.

Gendry kept running as he brought  his right hand up to his shoulder. All of the sudden he forgot the pain in his legs and feet as searing agony shot through his arm. He felt hot sticky liquid that had to be his blood and his stomach lurched. Gendry couldn’t help it, he had to slow down, his sneakers scraping against the pavement as he stumbled. 

“Gendry! What are you doing?” Arya hissed at him, but as much as Gendry wanted to keep going, he just couldn’t. His stomach rolled with nausea as he slowed to a walk.

“I-I’ve been shot.” Gendry practically spat the words at her sinking to his knees. He was sweating profusely and was unbearably thirsty. 

“Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ ” Arya swore as she looked wildly around. They were alone in the alley but Gendry could guess it would only be for a few moments. 

“It _hurts_ Arya.”

“Okay okay, shut up I’m thinking.”

Gendry’s vision was blurring, black spots dancing in his peripherals. They were deep in the heart of flea bottom, miles from any hospital, and chances were that even if Arya could call an ambulance their pursuers would find them first. 

“Okay, Gen can you move at all?”

Gendry grunted trying to get to his feet. Arya slid her small frame under his good shoulder allowing him to lean some of his weight on her. 

“Just a little further Gendry, I think they have stopped chasing us. Just two more blocks to the park. I’ll go get help once you are in a safe place.”

Arya’s voice was determined and hard, Gendry wasn’t sure if she was trying to convince him or herself that everything was going to be okay. Probably both. 

“Why did they st-stop chasing us?” Gendry did his best to lift his feet and slide them along the wet pavement, trying not to lean too much of his weight on his best friend. When Arya kept quite, Gendry got his answer. The reason the Brotherhood had stopped chasing them is because they had gotten what they wanted...Gendry severely injured.

They stumbled down the next block, and with every step Gendry could feel himself leaning more on Arya. He knew that he was too heavy for her and concentrated on spending all of his energy on staying upright.

The hard pavement turned to soft grass underneath Gendry’s sneakers and before long, Arya was sliding Gendry up against a large oak tree. It was dark enough that no one would notice Gendry unless the person was standing five feet away. 

Arya pulled off her turquoise hoodie and knelt down to Gendry, looking determined as she pressed it down on his wound. 

Gendry winced as she pressed hard against his shoulder. 

“Arya…”

“No, Gendry I need you to listen to me, hold this sweatshirt on the wound, you are losing a lot of blood."

Gendry didn’t move. 

Arya lifted his right hand and moved it to hold his own left shoulder before digging her phone out of her dark jeans. 

“Shit. This can’t be happening.” Arya was holding her phone up higher in different directions looking for a cell signal. “Gendry where’s your phone?”

“Arya…” 

“I’ll just run back to the cafe and break in to use their phone.”

“Arya.” Gendry knew at this point that it was too late, his pain was starting to subside, but he didn’t take that as a good feeling because what was replacing it was an almost numbing cold.

“There has to be a payphone around here somewh-got a signal!” 

“Arya.”

“No, Gendry. You can’t die, I need more time.” She stopped to look at him in the eyes. Kneeling down so she was level with his face she spoke with determination. “Just hold on. You. will. not. die. on. me.” 

Gendry smiled, a wistful smile. Of course Arya would actually order him to stay alive. 

Gendry pulled her close with what strength he had left. He could see dried blood caked on her hands and it registered that it was his blood on her small hands. The hands he had admired so much for their delicate power in the years he had known her. 

“Arya I lo-”

“Don’t. Just give me a second to clear my head. Keep holding the sweatshirt.” She squeezed his hand in her own and pulled away dialing on her cell phone.

Gendry’s vision was starting to come in and out of focus. 

“Where are you? Come on, where are you?” Arya was back on her knees, her cell phone put away. Gendry didn’t have the energy to ask if she was able to dial the ambulance, he mustered all he could to say one word. 

“Here.” Gendry’s voice came out in a low whisper. 

“You can’t abandon me like this! Where are you? You’ve never come through for me before and I’m asking you this now. Where are you?” The last question was asked in a whisper, Arya's eyes searching. 

Gendry was utterly confused, but then he realized she wasn’t talking him. 

“Arya, will you sing, like you used to?” He had first heard her sing out of the blue, they were just hanging out and Arya got up to make something to eat. She had started singing absentmindedly as she cooked. Gendry loved it so much that he didn't even tease her for it. 

He did mention it once, however one night at two in the morning. They had just gotten back to his apartment and Arya was going to crash there rather than try to sneak back into her parents house. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Gendry regretted them. All he said was 'So, you like to sing?' He meant it as a means to coax her into singing for him again because it was late and they were both a little bit buzzed. 

She took it as a taunt and that was that, Gendry never heard a peep from her again. Sometime he could swear he heard her humming when he was in another room, but whenever he walked in she would stop abruptly her face turning blank.   

Now, Gendry could only barely see her face from the glow of the surrounding street lamps. Arya leaned closer and he saw tears were streaked down her face. She looked so small and broken in that moment, it was hard to imagine what he himself looked like. 

“Okay, Gen.” she leaned her head down on his chest, and moved her hand up to the blood soaked sweatshirt. Gendry had long abandoned the effort of stopping the blood. 

She began humming a sweet tune, oh how he loved it when she sang. 

_ Well I came home _ __  
_ like a stone  
_ __ and I fell heavy into your arms. 

Gendry closed his eyes. 

_ These days of dust _ __  
_ which we’ve known  
_ __ will blow away with the new sun

He loved her. That much he knew - had always known. How could he have been so stupid and not tell her?

_ But I’ll kneel down  
_ _ wait for know _

Gendry could feel Arya stroking his hair, sweeping the dark bangs out of his eyes. Her hands felt soft and warm against his cold skin.  
  
_ and I’ll kneel down  
_ _ know my ground _

Gendry tried to open his mount to speak. To tell Arya that he loved her. He wished he could say it over and over again. He wished he could sing it, whisper it and should it from the rooftops. Now all he could do was think it, and hope she knew. 

_And I will wait_

He heard distant sirens in the background.

_ I will wait for you _

The last thing Gendry felt were Arya's warm lips on his as he faded out of consciousness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. All rights and characters belong to GRRM and HBO.


End file.
